


Missing Pieces

by Shield_Maiden_of_Sherwood



Series: Dragon Age Collection (Origins - DA:I) [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jaws of Hakkon DLC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shield_Maiden_of_Sherwood/pseuds/Shield_Maiden_of_Sherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen didn't want the Inquisitor to go to the Frostback Mountains. He knew the area was dangerous and had seen reports from Leliana about soldiers going missing but as much as he loves her, he knows how stubborn she can be. Once hearing claims about last Inquisitor, he knew she would have to to find out what she can. Their cause and it's success depends on it. However, once she and her team and soldiers leave, time passes with no word. Cullen begins to worry until his worries become a reality when they get a raven from the a group of Hakkonites. They have the Inquisitor and are planning to sacrifice her in a ritual that will help them bring back their God.  Furious, Cullen launches a rescue mission and is able to bring her back, unaware of the torture she went through. Once he learns of what happens, he tries to help her heal and wonders if things will ever be the same between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Will Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fanfiction so I do not own any of the storylines or characters from the games and their DLCs. I am simply a fan who likes to use their work to create stories. 
> 
> This story is basically the game Inquisition and it's DLC, Jaws of Hakkon put together so this might contain some spoilers. Corypheus is still alive when the Inquisitor goes to deal with the Jaws of Hakkon. Some things will be altered for the story but if I do get a particular detail wrong, please let me know so I can go about fixing it!  
> That's all! Enjoy! :)

I quietly pull on my tunic and sit on the side of the bed. Sighing, I look back smiling as a nude Cullen sleeps soundly beside me. I turn away and pulls on my boots, taking care to be as quiet as possible. As I’m about to stand and quietly sneak away, I feel him move and mutter in his sleep. My brows knit together as I turn to face him.

“No…Leave me!” He mutters, his breath ragged as he swipes at the air. “Leave me!” He swipes at the air once more and I gently place my hand on his chest. With a gasp, his eyes fly open and he looks around, breathing heavily. His eyes find Emma who looks down at him, my eyes filled with worry. Realizing it was just a dream, he lets out a few breathes as he lies his head back on the pillow and closes his eyes.

“Bad dream?” I ask.

He opens his eyes to look up at the early morning light shining through the crumbling architecture of his tower. “They always are.” He frowns. “I can never escape them.” He glances sideways at me. Seeing my concerned expression, he props himself on his elbow. “I didn’t mean to worry you.” He says, reaching up to cup my cheek. His gentle brown gaze meets my gaze eyes as I mimic his gesture and touch his cheek, sliding my thumb over his stubbled cheek.

“Despite the dreams, is it still a good morning?” I ask.

He chuckles. “It’s perfect.” I lean forward and rests my forehead against his. Cullen closes his eyes as he inhales my scent. “You are….” He whispers but sighs, feeling a loss of words. “I have never felt anything like this…”

“I love you.” I whisper, pulling away to look in his eyes. “You know that, right?”

Cullen returns my smile. “I love you too.” He pulls me into a kiss as he starts to unbutton my top button before I pull away laughing.

“Hey now.” I grin. “That’s what got us in trouble last time.”

“Yes, but if there’s anything I’ve learned about you during our time together, you like trouble.” He smirks.

 “True, especially if it involves you.” I chuckle, giving him simple peck on the lips. “However, as much as I would love to spend the day away in this bed with you, we have a cause to fight.”

Hearing this, Cullen sighs and leans back on the bed. “Leliana has already sent out some scouts in the Frostback mountains to let us know of the Jaws of Hakkon’s movements. So far I’s had no word on our missing soldiers.”

Cullen frowns. “I still can’t see why of all people; we’re sending you into danger.” He mutters, glancing at me. “You’re the Inquisitor and the figurehead of our cause. Sending you into an area that even trained soldiers have gone missing is foolish.” He closes his eyes, grimacing. “What’s even worse is they’re not allowing me to accompany you.”

I offer him a smile. “It’s only because you are our commander and we need you here at Skyhold to command our armies. Besides, it’s not like I’m going alone. I’ll be accompanied by scout Harding and an entire squadron including my own team. I’ll be fine. I’ve faced far worse than any renegade Avvar can inflict.” Raises my head to look up at the ivy on the wall. “A research in Frostback basin said he’s found the location of the last Inquisitor. Hopefully we can find more on them and how they dealt with this sort of thing and maybe will bring us closer to ending this war.”

Cullen opens his eyes and sits up. “That would be nice.”

Emma turns to him and smiles as I pull his face close to mine. “I will send a raven to you first thing when we get to our base camp so you know I am safe.” I whisper.

“I will miss you.” He whispers back.

“And I, you.” I give him one last kiss and rise from his bed. I walk over to the ladder that leads from his personal quarters to his office and begins to climb down, pausing just for a moment to look at him once more. “I will return as soon as I can. If lucky, it will be soon.”

And with that, I was gone from Cullen’s sight. Lying back on his bed, he closes his eyes. “Maker protect you.” He mutters.


	2. Discretion Is Advised

After leaving Cullen’s quarters, I was on my way to the undercroft to prepare for our upcoming mission when I’m intercepted by a woman dressed in courier attire. “Your worship.” She greets, dipping into a small curtsy. “I came to tell you that Lady Montilyet wishes to speak with you.”

I nod. “Did she say what about?”

“She wants to go over details of your mission.”

I glance over off to the side at the door to the undercroft before sighing. “Very well. She’s in her office, I take it?”

The woman nods and trails along behind me as I turn away from the undercroft and go through the two wooden doors. When we enter the massive room, we find Josephine scribbling away on some papers on her desk. She seems unaware of our presence until I clear my throat. She looks up and smiles. “Ah, Inquisitor! There you are!” She places her quill back into her inkwell and stands. “We’ve been looking for you.” She gracefully walks around her giant desk and walks towards me. “I sent my courier to find you at your quarters earlier but you weren’t there.”

“Yes, I awoke early this morning and decided to go check with our commander to see if the troops will be ready for the journey.” I say. She smiles. While I know that she and Leliana know about Cullen and I, since last night was our first night together, I doubt she knows anything of it. Even if she does, she doesn’t convey it.

“I figured as much therefore I had just sent her to find you on the battlements.” She folds her hands together before her. “Did Commander Cullen give you any estimate when they will be ready to set off?”

I shake my head as I feel the heat start to rise to my cheeks. “Unfortunately, we were unable to speak. He was still in his quarters when I arrived at his office. I’m sure I’ll be able to check in with him before too long.” I say, choosing my words carefully.

Hearing this, she nods and dismisses the courier who curtsies and leaves the room. Once she’s gone, Josephine giggles. “While I’m happy about your blossoming relationship with the commander, I think you’ll need to be a bit more discreet with your actions.” She smiles. “Or at least try not to blush so much when mentioning him.”

I frown. “I was trying to choose my words carefully but it seems my face gave it away anyways.”

“It’ll take practice. Both of you are important people to our cause. Our allies and soldiers look up to you both for guidance and need to see you focused as opposed to sneaking around, kissing and eyeing each other from across a room.” She warns.

“I know. We will try to be more discreet in the future, I promise. Anyways….” I say, hoping to change the subject. “I was told you wanted to go over details of my mission?”

“Yes.” She turns away for a moment to grab her small writer’s desk she’s always seen carrying. “I have received word from…” She looks down at her parchment. “Bram Kenric from the University of Orlais has informed me that he believes that deep within the basin, there is something quite significant that is worthy of our attention.”

“Did he say what this significance is?” I ask.

She shakes her head. “Unfortunately, he did not. I imagine that with all the trouble with the Avvar in the area, he didn’t want to state it lest his letter was intercepted.”

“Good thinking.” I nod. “I’ve heard of the dangers that lay in wait. And where will I be meeting with this professor?”

“At our camp in the south of Frostback Basin, there is a research building where he conducts his research.” She grins. “He is quite anxious to meet you.”

I raise an eyebrow at her. “Just me?”

“You are the Inquisitor and the Herald of Andraste…”

“I didn’t pick the name.” I mutter, shaking my head. “Is there anything else I need to know?”

“Not that I’m aware of at present. Scout Lace Harding will await your arrival at the camp. She will be able to fill you in better than I can.”

I thank Josephine and, once dismissed, make my way to the undercroft.

* * *

 

 

As Emma disappears from my sight as she descends down the ladder to my office, I stare up at the hole from which sunlight streams through. I take a moment to reminisce about the night we had just shared as I listen to the chirping of the birds. Minutes pass before I finally able to pull myself from the brooding thoughts of the day ahead and rise up from my bed. I stretch, taking care not to do so in view of the door. 

I pull on my breeches, boots and tunic and climb down to my office. I glance over at my desk and smirk at the mess of broken glass, books and paper that litter the ground from when I swept it off in the heat of passion the night before.

“Nightly rendezvous with the Inquisitor, I see.” I hear Dorian’s voice say from off to the side. I turn to see him casually lounging on the chair off in the corner.

“Can I help you, Dorian?” I sigh in attempt to hide my embarrassment. “How long have you been sitting there?”

“Not long. However, might I say you look quite nice without your bulky armor.” He smirks and I turn away to face my armor stand as my cheeks redden. “Um…. Thanks.”

“Loosen up a little commander. It’s a compliment.” He chuckles. He stands up and walks towards me. “I simply came here to tell you that you’re needed in the courtyard. While the caravan and soldiers are preparing, we need to go over our planned route. Being commander, we figured you’d know what’s the safest, or at least the less dangerous route to take to Frostback Basin.”

“I’ll be there soon.” I reply, gruffly. “Have you seen Leliana?”

“No but I assume she’s in the rookery, as usual.” He walks over to the door leading to the walkway back to the keep. “I’m guessing you want me to go fetch her?” He asks, the annoyance in his tone.

“That would be nice. I want to know if she learned anything new about our soldiers.”

“Fine.” He sighs. He leaves me and let out a breath of relief. While I’m happy about what happened between Emma and I last night, I don’t need her reputation to be besmirched because of gossip about it.

I turn to look at the mess around my desk once more, frowning. I must clean this up before anybody else sees it and puts two and two together.

* * *

 

 

Once fitted into my newly adjusted armor, I sheath my sword and thank Harritt before making my way out to the courtyard. While on the outside I seem calm and collected, I did feel a bit uneasy about traveling in such a dangerous area. While I’ve travelled all over Thedas many times, the stories told about the rebel Avvar did nothing to calm my nerves. _Perhaps they’re just stories._ I try to reassure myself. _Stories told to scare random travelers passing through._

I step out of the Keep into the early morning sunlight and take a moment to breathe in the crisp morning air and look around me. In the lower courtyard, merchants are busy placing their wares out in their stalls while I notice Blackwall helping Master Dennet prepare the horses for the journey. As I scan the yard, I smile as my eyes land on Cullen. Suited in his usual bulky armor, I watch as he studies a map on the small table before him with a few soldiers standing around him. His handsome face is fixed in a stony expression as he points out certain places.

Frowning, I think back to how worried he sounded in his bed chamber. While his worries echoed my own, I pushed the thoughts away. We have a war to fight and nothing will get done if I sit around cowering. I descend down the stone steps and with every step I feel my anxiety grow. I am so distracted by my own thoughts that I hardly notice Varric as he joins me at the bottom of the steps. “Ah, Inquisitor!” He says bringing me back to the present. “Ready to ride out into the land of impending doom?” I glance at him and see him smirk.

“Funny.” I glance around and his smirk falters.

“Are you alright, boss? You seem distracted.”

Sighing, I put on a fake smile. “I’m fine.”

We stop and he turns to face me. “As the best compulsive liar here, I can tell when somebody is lying. What’s on your mind?”

I rub the back of my neck. “I’m just… a bit nervous.”

He raises an eyebrow. “You? Nervous? The same person who runs head first into a horde of demons and red Templars?”

“I know, I’m not normally like this but I just…” I break off with a sigh. “As foolish as it is, I’ve heard horrible tales of what the Hakkonites are like and what they are capable of. Not exactly reassuring.”

“It’s not.” He admits. “But as a storyteller, I can tell you that most of the tales you hear are probably exaggerated. Even if you were in any danger, you have Dorian, me and Bull at your back.”

I crack a smile. “Are you telling me you exaggerate in your stories of your past endeavors?”

A chuckle escapes as he glances over at the lower courtyard before looking at me and giving me a wink. “I admitted to no such thing.”

We begin walking once more towards the steps leading down to where Cullen and the soldiers are in the lower courtyard when he lowers his voice. “Have you brought up your worries to Curly?”

I think back to this morning and shake my head in attempt to shake clear those thoughts away. “He already has enough on his plate without me adding to it. Besides, nervous or not, it has to happen and I refuse to sit by and cower in a corner.”

“There’s the Inquisitor we all know and love!” Varric exclaims.

As we reach the landing before the final set of stairs, I stop and as does Varric. He looks at me expectantly.

“I forgot about the flowers I was going to bring for Scout Harding.” I say suddenly.

“Flowers?”

“Yes. Harding mentioned that liked crystal grace flowers so I had Josephine have some brought in from Orlais and planted in our garden here at Skyhold.” I glance at Cullen just as he raises his head. Our eyes meet and he gives me a small smile before I look back at Varric. “If he asks, tell Cullen I will be back shortly.”

Before Varric can make a witty retort, I turn and walk back up the stairs.

* * *

 

 

I head for the garden but in my anxious state I find myself in the small chapel, looking up at the statue of Andraste. Regardless of being named the Herald of Andraste, I wasn’t actually the most religious person. A small breeze drifts into the small space and makes the candles surrounding the statue flicker.

“If only the stone could speak…” I mutter, frowning to myself. “Maybe then I wouldn’t feel so anxious and alone with my thoughts.” Bowing my head, I close my eyes. “Andraste, protect us and give me strength to deal with these barbarians.” I whisper. “Allow us to return safely…” I raise my head once more to look at the statue. I rise back to my feet just as I hear a knock and turn to see Cullen.

“Inquisitor…” He says. “I was hoping I could speak with you?”

I push aside my worry and smile. “Of course. What do you need, Commander?”

I see a flash of a smile as he enters the room and closes it behind him. Once the door closes, he quickly crosses the space between us and pulls me into an embrace.

 

Our chest plates clank together and I rest my head on his shoulder. “I’ll be fine.” I whisper. “I’ll come back and give you your surprise.”

He pulls away slightly so our faces are inches away. “Surprise?” He asks.

“Yes. Whenever I get back, I’ll have a gift for you.” I place a hand on his cheek.

“What is it?”

“You’ll see.” I grin. “When I get back, we’ll sneak away and I will give you your gift.”

He frowns as pulls me close and our lips meet in a kiss. The thrill of the secrecy of this encounter only shadowed by the fact that this felt like a kiss that lovers would share when they were unsure they would ever meet again. It felt urgent and passionate like a goodbye kiss which made us cling to each other longer. As he pulls away, his face remains close to mine. “By the Maker, you better come back to me.”

“I will. I promise.”

Our lips meet once more before we finally part and we compose ourselves. Cullen walks to the door and turns to me. “The men and caravans are waiting for you.”

“Then I shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer.” I nod. “The sooner we leave; the sooner I can come back.”

He nods and opens the door. “Very well, Inquisitor. I’ll walk with you to the gate where your men are waiting.”

I glance back at the statue once more and slip out the door. Cullen begins to walk but stops when he notices I have not moved. “Is everything alright?”

I nod. “I am. I just need to do some things before I set out.” He gives me a questioning look but remains silent. “Go on ahead and make sure everything is in order. I will meet you at the gate.”

“As you wish, your worship.” He says with a small bow. I let out a sigh as I watch him exit through the keep. Once he’s gone, I walk over to the garden and pick a few of the crystal graces and make my way to the lower courtyard.

When I arrive, some of the vendors call out to some of the nobles casually strolling about. I approach one and he bows. “How wonderful to see you, your worship.” He greets. “I heard you are heading out on a mission. Can I interest you in any of my unique wares?”

“I’ve heard that you are able to procure special items from all over Thedas. Is this true?”

The man’s grin widens. “Indeed it is. Is there any particular item you have in mind?”

“There is.”

Without giving away too many details, I explain to him how this item I wanted from Ferelden was meant to be a gift. Before I leave to meet up with everybody at the gate, I give the man a bag of gold. “When it arrives, I would like for it to be in my quarters until I get back. Also, be sure to let Lady Montilyet know of its arrival so that it is handled with care while I’m gone. Understand?”

He bows again. “Of course. It will be done. Safe travels, your worship.”

I thank him once more and quickly make my way to the gate. As I reach the gate, I find the caravan and soldiers already lined up and ready to go. They bow and greet me as I walk past them to the front where I overhear Dorian and Blackwall going at it.

“It's odd how you've won over so many at Skyhold, Dorian.” Blackwall says, bluntly.

Dorian scoffs. “You're surprised they haven't all dismissed me as "the charming, but ultimately wicked magister"?”

“Never. You're more the "spoiled prince," and I question your reasons for being here.”

Dorian raises an eyebrow. “A prince? I've moved up in the world. My reasons for being here are the same as yours, thank you.”

“I find that difficult to believe.” Blackwall mutters.

“Glad to see you’re all getting along.” I say as I approach.

“Perhaps when he gets past the simple heuristics that define his world, we'll get along.” Dorian sneers.

Blackwall is about to retort but I hold up my hand to quiet him. “That’s enough. Both of you.”

Cullen gives a slight bow. “Everybody is ready for departure.” He says. “They are ready to go when you are.”

I nod and glance over at Blackwall. “Are you coming as well?”

He holds my horse’s reins in one hand and gently pets its neck with the other. He shakes his head. “Not this time. I offered to bring your horse up here so I could see you off.”

I walk over to the horse and hand Blackwall the flowers to put in my saddle bag while Cullen helps me up into the saddle. Once I’m set, he takes the reins from Blackwall and hold them up to me. As I take them, I give his hand a small squeeze.

“We will see you when you whenever you get back.” He says, looking up at me. “Good luck, Inquisitor.”

I nod and as I try to think of something, Varric speaks up. “Don’t worry, Curly. We’ll be sure to get her back alive and in one piece.”

Cullen says nothing as he steps back and watches as I tell the men to move out. I glance back at him and smile as we pass him. Only after he is behind us to I let my fake smile to falter. Here’s hoping our promises to return aren’t false hopes.

 

 

 


	3. Worry

The journey to Frostback Basin takes about a fortnight as we travel through Emprise Du Lion and past Emerald Graves. While cutting through the Frostback mountains would have been much faster, Cullen made the executive decision to take a longer route rather than risk our caravan being ambushed.

For majority of the trip, I walked ahead of the caravan that held our supplies and makeshift camp with my select group of companions. Listening to their random banter calmed my nerves and even for a brief moment, made me forget the dangers that lurked all around us.

The night before, we made camp next to the eastern riverbank and started back up late the next morning since we were so close to our destination. As we gathered around fire to eat, Varric nudged me and motioned with his chin at Dorian and Iron Bull. My eyes narrow as I follow his gaze. At first glance, I see nothing out of ordinary.

“What?” I say to Varric. He only smiles and motions to them.

“Just listen.”

I turn to look at them as Dorian lies his staff down beside him to eat.

“That staff’s in pretty good shape, Dorian.” Bull says. He waits for a response but Dorian remains silent as he eats. Bull grins. “Do you spend a lot of time polishing it?”

I hear Varric chuckle beside me and Dorian groans as his face begins to redden.

“Are they…” I whisper to Varric but he shrugs.

“If they’re not, I give it about 2 weeks before something does happen.” Varric grins and I find myself cracking a smile as I glance over at them.

Once we’re finished eating, everybody helps pack up the camp and we continue.

The sun is shining brightly and we hear some birds chirping above our heads as we casually stroll along the caravan. Even with the clear skies and happy chirping, I found myself glancing around me every few seconds as though I expected someone or something to jump out and attack us. Dorian and Bull carried on their somewhat playful banter but I was more preoccupied with watching around us. Soon the tall fence of the basin floor camp came into view. Seeing the smoke rising up from the fires within, I could feel a sense of relief flood through me.

As we drew nearer, I called for our standard to be raised so that the lookouts knew who we were. We stopped before the giant gates and waited as the lookouts announced our arrival.  The gates swing open and we walk through only to stop again within as we’re approached by Scout Harding.

“Good to see you again, Inquisitor.” She greets with a smile. “Allow me to introduce Professor Bram Kenric.” She motions to a man who walks toward us, dressed in Orlesian garb. “He’s the reason we’re out here.”

As he stops in front of me, he dips into a low bow. “A pleasure to meet you, Your Worship.” He greets. To my surprise, he’s much younger than I anticipated and doesn’t have the usual Orlesian accent but instead sounds like he’s from Fereleden.

Smiling, I nod to him and Harding continues. “Professor Kenric teaches at the University of Orlais.”

“I came on an exchange program from Starkhaven.” He explains. “While in Val Royeaux, I found something incredible!”

“So I’ve heard.” I say. “What did you find?”

His eyes light up as he grins. “After 800 years, we may be able to determine the final resting place of the last inquisitor!”

I glance nervously at Scout Harding before looking at the Professor.

“Did I say something to upset you?” He frowns.

I shake my head. “No. It’s not that I’m not excited about this discovery, but….” I pause to cast a glance at Scout Harding. “Why are we excited about this?”

He exchanges a glance with Harding who nods for him to continue.

“Hear me out, Your Worship. This finding will have value in both the historical _and_ practical sense.” His smile returns. “Inquisitor Ameridan stepped down shortly before the Nevarran Accord brought the Seekers of Truth to the chantry. He hunted demons, dragons, and dangerous apostates in a time even before the Templars even existed!”

At the mention of Templars, I immediately think about Cullen. For a brief moment I feel the longing to be back at Skyhold with him before I push those thoughts away.

“I’m all for history if it means tracking down the equipment of a famous demon hunter.” Harding muses with a lighthearted chuckle.

I smile. “Scout Harding, you had me at “equipment”.”

She smirks. “Thought you might like that.”

Professor Bram continues. “Our scouts have gathered artifacts from the area. They may help us discover what Inquisitor Ameridan was doing.”

I nod as Harding steps forward, her brows drawn together in a worried expression.  “I have news as well.”

Seeing her expression, I feel my stomach knot up. “Go on.”

“We’ve encountered hostile Avvar to the north. They call themselves the Jaws of Hakkon.” Hearing the name, I feel my blood run cold and feel suddenly lightheaded. She continues but I just barely hear what she says. “There’s also an Avvar hold to the east. However, unlike the Jaws of Hakkon, they’ve been friendly so far.”

I take a deep breath to steady myself. “Tell me more about the Jaws of Hakkon.”

“They’re hostile Avvar who attack any Inquisition agents or researchers who get too close. We’ve sent soldiers for defense, but the Hakkonites are cunning, merciless, and know the Basin better than we do.”

My head is buzzing but I nod. “So they’re the reason for all the missing soldier reports we’ve been getting at Skyhold.”

“Exactly.”

“Thank you, Scout Harding.” I say, forcing a smile.

She dismisses herself to tend to the caravan and Professor Kenric steps forward.

“Lady Har…” He begins before correcting himself. “I mean, Scout Harding has an impressive team. Her people brought back a number of artifacts.”

“I hope these artifacts are safe.” I say, frowning. “We’ve had bad luck with artifacts before. I hope none of them explode.”

“What?” He asks. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise as he seems to understand my meaning. “No, no! I don’t mean magical artifacts! I meant belt buckles, old nails and things of that sort. Barring enchantment, cloth and leather have long since rotted away. Metal and stone remain recognizable; however, it has complicated things because there are recent pieces the Avvar left behind and of course some ancient piece dating back to Tevinter.”

From the corner of my eye, I see Dorian look over at the mention of his homeland but he remains silent while the Professor continues.

“Fortunately, thanks to some period-specific buckling, I’ve been able to track our last inquisitor.”

“What do you have, Professor?”

“Everything so far points to the shore not far to the south. There seems to have been some sort of battle near the shoreline. They must have been in a hurry.”

I frown. “Any idea as to why they were in a hurry?”

He shakes his head. “The scouts reported an island near an Avvar fishing camp but the Avvar won’t say much about it.”

As he says this, I feel a chill run down my spine. From what I’ve heard, the Avvar tend to like their privacy but why won’t they say anything about the island. If it had some spiritual significance, wouldn’t they say that? What could be hiding over there?

“I’ll find a way to that island and see if there’s anything useful there.” I say. “When I come back, I will ensure that you get a full report of our findings.”

He beams at me. “Excellent! I’ll continue to study what’s been already found. With luck, we’ll both find some answers.”

“We can hope so.”

* * *

 

Cullen stands off to the side as he watches his newest recruits in the training yard. Ever since Emma took up the role of Inquisitor, there had been a steady flow of people wanting to sign up and fight for their cause. By now, the number of recruits they now have are at least three times more than they had at Haven.

Before long, he’s joined by Cassandra. “Good afternoon, Commander.” She greets. “Have you received any word from the Inquisitor as of late?”

He shakes his head. “Neither Leliana nor Josephine have brought any correspondences to my attention.” He says, off-handedly. “I imagine she’s arrived at the Basin floor camp by now and probably hasn’t had time to send a raven to us. However, I imagine within a day or two we should hear something.”

Regardless of his confident words, his thoughts were tainted with worry. He tried to push the thoughts aside, keeping his expression neutral. Cassandra nods and a brief silence falls between them before she speaks up again. “She’ll be fine, Cullen.” She says softly earning a curt nod in response. “I know you worry about the Inquisitor but she’s been on far worse missions than this.”

“I know but I was against the idea of sending the figurehead of our cause out where even trained soldiers went missing because of those barbarians who call themselves the Jaws of Hakkon.” He says, his voice raising with every other word. He shoots her a glare. “If we had waited, we could have come up with a better strategy that would have prevented risking Em—” Catching himself he pauses. “I mean, the Inquisitor’s life.”

She eyes flash at him. She never took it well when any man raised their voice at he. She straightens, ready to diffuse this sudden outburst when she notices the distanced look in his eyes. Her expression softens slightly. “Cullen, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” He says tightly, his gaze shifting back to the recruits. She casts him an incredulous glance.

“Cullen, perhaps later we can go to the tavern, have a drink and ta—” She begins to say before he rounds on her.

“I’m _fine_.” He says, fiercely. He quickly turns his attention back to the recruits and points to one of them. “You! You have a shield – Use it!” The recruit ashens as they pick up their shield.

“Right. Sorry, Commander.”

Cassandra waits for him to turn back to her but when he doesn’t, she takes the hint and quietly leaves.


End file.
